


In this Place - I'm God

by onaglorik



Category: Constantine (TV), Silent Hill (2006), Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Horror, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	In this Place - I'm God




End file.
